


Addicted

by ZingerB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Museums, Mystery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingerB/pseuds/ZingerB
Summary: An aspiring young journalist meets Lena Luthor who is the current owner of the National City Museum. The woman takes a special interest in Kara after hearing about her impressive skills from none other than Miss Cat Grant. Instead of allowing her to join the other employees on what is meant to be their private Catco tour Lena decides that she has a special task for Kara to complete.





	1. Private Catco Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aspiring young journalist meets Lena Luthor who is the current owner of the National City Museum. The woman takes a special interest in Kara after hearing about her impressive skills from none other than Miss Cat Grant. Instead of allowing her to join the other employees on what is meant to be their private Catco tour Lena decides that she has a special task for Kara to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again got a new idea for a fic, hope you enjoy :)

It was a fresh and exhilarating new start for the aspiring young journalist from Midvale. The girl was currently seated in the back seat of a creaky yellow Taxi, eagerly awaiting her arrival whilst drumming her fingers on her lap.

The sounds of cars beeping and the smell of mist mixed together with fumes of murky shops, opening up for the morning, was expected in the city atmosphere.

The girl acquired butterflies in her stomach as she was currently reflecting on her achievements of finally making it to the city that never sleeps. She remained quiet whilst rubbing her tired eyes with content.

It was a spectacular sight to take in as she observed the locals scurrying along the streets to what she gathered was their jobs or others purchasing the daily paper in a haste.

Some were lining up for their first coffee of the day, a few more were meeting up with people and collaborating their day to follow. Many other's who looked similar to tourists were marvelling over the structure of the elegant buildings with shiny cameras in hand while the girl was admiring them.

The strawberry blonde haired girl found it hard to differentiate who belonged to who as in a flash people constantly moved in opposite directions.

The rush of the city and its lifestyle thrilled her but unfortunately, she wasn't able to really absorb it as she was running late for her first ever National City Museum tour.

It was supposed to be designed to introduce new employees of Catco to the lifestyle and history of National City. Not only that but a great way for them to all bond together. Their boss Cat Grant had prior commitments as she was not back from her conference trip. Even though it was unprofessional for the woman not to have shown her face, she had a reputation for doing anything she wanted; and that is what made her the best in the business.

The girl knew that even though this was not technically her first day at Catco it was still an important event to attend. Also, if she were to miss something like this it wouldn't look good for her commitment to the company and could cause Miss Grant to rethink her offer of joining their team altogether.

The girl was irritable as she raised her wrist to show her watch, the time read 9:10 am. She was supposed to have arrived at the museum 10 minutes ago. Her heart started beating at a faster pace as she saw the handles unkindly ticking by.

"How much longer will it take?"

"5 minutes, maybe less maybe more"

The driver chuckled looking back in his mirror at the girl. It sounded like it hadn't been the first time he uttered those words to a passenger.

The girl rolled her eyes not confident that her driver knew or cared where he was taking her. She watched the meters at the front go up and up and wasn't impressed to see how much money she would be wasting.

She felt uneasy when the Taxi came to a complete halt. The girl waited for what felt like hours before the light turned green and just as it done so the car to struggled awake again. To be fair it was a busy time in the city at this time of the morning, but that didn't stop the girl from sitting on the edge of her seat looking for a sign that the museum was close by.

At last!

_National City Museum - Open._

"Stop!"

The black-bearded driver took his foot off the accelerator he pressed down hard on the break. The unexpected reaction jolted the car which still made a loud screeching sound.

"25 bucks thanks girly" The driver was still faced towards the traffic as he brought a hand behind him to take the money.

"I only have a 10 and 20”

The man smiled showing his yellow teeth in the mirror and the girl was taken aback. Instead of waiting for her change she jumped out of the car and pressed her way forward through the sea of new faces charging towards her. There was no time to look back and apologize for barging into the local residents, though they didn't really seem to mind. This was, of course, their norm.

Her heart was racing as she approached the building of wonder. As the girl stepped foot inside the museum she gathered that the table she was meant to have approached and be handed her name tag was all packed up.

The girl raised one of her eyebrows as she noticed a name tag was dropped next to one of the legs of the tables. It was pure luck she thought and without wasting any more time she rushed over to grab the only name tag that was left over and attached it to her grey sweater.

She heard voices murmuring in the distance and observed that there was a door blocking her access. She had a strong inkling that this was supposed to be her group.

It was now 9:20 am and the girl in the grey sweater was running out of time and patience. She instantly observed another route to catch up to her group and headed towards the silver barrier. With ease, she swiftly jumped over the metaled barrier and on her landing, noticed a sign with the words 'Staff Only section'. The girl frowned.

"Excuse me" A stern voice made the girl freeze completely. She slowly turned around to greet whoever it belonged to. "What are you doing?"

The voice was cold and she had a feeling like she was in trouble.

A woman with black hair tied in a bun had her arms crossed securely in front of her chest. She was watching the girl with much curiosity whilst trying to work out why someone of her nature would have just done what she did. The girl had a tint of red emerge on her cheeks trying to come up with a feasible excuse for her actions.

"I was just trying to catch up to my group. I believe it's under Cat Grants private tour" The girl rubbed the inside of her white collar trying to remain calm and collected.

"Right, well Winn is it?"

"Ugh, w-what?" The girl stuttered out loud as her eyes grew. This was not a good start to what was meant to be a smooth day.

The woman's eyes lowered to the girl's name tag as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Oh right, that's my last name Winn, Kara Winn" Kara lamely made up on the spot while lightly laughing to ease the tension. She wasn't sure if the woman would accept this as she started fidgeting in her stance.

She wasn't sure she felt the need to lie but something about this woman made Kara feel like she wanted to shrink into a ball.

When the woman stared directly into Kara's eyes she quieted down instantly. The woman was captivating and caused Kara to feel jittery inside. She hadn't looked much older than her which is what Kara found most intriguing.

"You know that's not the right entrance" The strawberry blonde haired girl blushed as she took in the woman in front of her. The woman slightly smirked, though it was gone too quickly for Kara to be sure of what she saw.

The dark-haired woman stood tall and proud and even though she wore expensive high heels, both of them were still a similar height which Kara found amusing.

"Lena is everything OK over here?" Lena flicked her head smoothly in the direction of the security guard.

"James, thank you for your concern but I will handle this situation" Lena looked at Kara taking in the girls nervous appearance. Kara felt as though Lena was now purposely looking directly into her eyes which made her gulp.

"Oh perfect, well I just wanted to let you know I found this man walking in circles. He said he was also part of the tour. Though it was a bit suspicious because I don't believe his name tag suggests he is that same person"

Just as James finished speaking a man with dishevelled black hair stepped out from behind a blue door and was smiling brightly at the trio. In sync, Lena and Kara took in that the man's name tag that read "Kara Danvers"

Kara's eyes widened.

"So Miss Kara Winn is it or is it really Miss Kara Danvers?" Lena was not amused as Kara's jaw dropped.

"That's quite funny ha, you see there is a completely good reason for why we have each other's name tags" Kara stepped towards Winn and tapped his shoulder for the man to continue.

Winn who looked confused at first but then caught on that Kara was hinting for him to add on to what she was saying.

"See Kara here, my little buddy told me to grab my name tag because I was running late but silly me forgot to grab mine too" Winn giggled at his own foolishness while Lena kept an unreadable expression plastered on her face. "And as there was no one at reception to tick us off, we were both just trying to find our way to the group"

Kara bit her lower lip impressed by Winn's ability to come up with a decent enough excuse on the spot. She had never met the man before but made a mental note to herself to thank him properly after the tour commenced.

"Well, there you go Winn" The pair had swapped their name tags over as Kara fiddled her real name and attached it to her sweater.

Lena was still somewhat suspicious but didn't say anything else.

"James can you please guide Winn back to the tour. Miss Danvers, you can follow me"

Winn was puzzled as to why Kara was staying back. He sadly waved back a the girl as he followed James back into another room.

"Uh excuse me? Shouldn't I be joining the group?" Kara wasn't sure what was going on but knew she was meant to be with the group.

"Now"

This woman was bossy and Kara had the urge to turn back and follow after Winn.

After a minute or so they had walked past a few too many hallways and doors for Kara to remember her way back, so unfortunately for her, she was stuck with the woman.

Kara was struggling to catch up the pace of Lena's walking. It almost felt like she was still at school and the woman was leading her to the principal's office.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Kara asked still unsure what was happening.

"There is just one thing you will have to do before you join the others"

"Yes, boss" Lena raised one of her eyebrows as Kara nearly tripped over her own feet.


	2. Important Task

"Where are we going?"

Lena remained silent which didn't help Kara's nerves at all.

"Listen Lena is it? I really should be heading back to the tour and join my co -" Kara was cut off as Lena took out a shiny gold key from her dress pocket, which allowed them access into a darkened room. "Do we really need to go in there, like how important is it really?" Kara felt uncomfortable and unsure as to what Lena's plans were. Also, the girl was not a big fan of small darkened rooms.

Lena gave Kara a look as though she was to go inside first.

"OK, this doesn't feel creepy at all. Just a warning I have family who knows where I am supposed to be so if I go missing they will come for you" Kara poked her head inside the black space and creased her eyebrows together. "Is there a light in here or?" Lena switched on the light next to the girl's head so Kara felt more at ease as she carefully stepped inside the room.

Lena ignored the girl's protest finding her concerns not important enough to answer.

"Leave your things over there" Lena hadn't bothered to give in to the girl's bewilderment of the situation. She just knew that she had a task to complete and Kara was meant to be the right person for the job.

"Am I getting paid for this or?" Kara placed her belongings carefully on a chair as Lena was watching her intently.

"Depends if you can work out what I need you to do"

"Well, that doesn't seem fair" Kara took off her glasses and began cleaning them from the dust particles that she acquired. 

"Life isn't fair" Lena was not going to get sucked into an argument. She didn't have time for Kara's childish behaviour. 

"Well I'll take it as a compliment that you need someone with my intelligence to help you with your project thing or whatever it is you're doing"

Lena snorted.

"I don't really need you here. As a matter of fact, you are my assistant for today"

"That's interesting" Kara wasn't even offended. To her, this whole situation seemed less boring as compared to being guided inside the museum.

"Not really"

"If I didn't know any better Lena I'd think you are either trying to seduce me or potentially murder me. The first one I'd be more comfortable with"

Lena's face turned red all over. This girl had no filter and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she found it alluring.

"Kara"

"Yes?"

"Shutup"

"Sorry" Kara was flustered. This was not a woman who liked small talk but even humour was not a factor in the woman's vocabulary.

"I was recommended highly of you by Cat, but now that I have met you, I am not so sure you are capable of completing this task I have set out for you"

"Cat Grant recommended me? Really? Wow" Kara adjusted her glasses as she took in what the room had to offer. 

It looked similar to a secret science lab and Kara had to wonder what Lena's expectations of her were. The woman's phone started buzzing and Lena let it ring out after longer than seemed necessary.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"The more you speak the more of my time you waste as I am trying to figure how to set this up" It was now Kara's turn to fold her arms and instead of debating this she sat on a nearby table which she wasn't sure would support her frame.

Kara watched as Lena comprehended which wires were to be connected together and was impressed with how quickly the woman before her figured out everything.

For what felt like 15 minutes later Kara had her head rested in her hands. Just as she was drifting off she felt the vibration of a stack of books Lena had slammed next to her head.

"Thanks" Kara mumbled unenthusiastically.

"You can't sleep yet"

"Why?" Kara groaned "You haven't told me anything! For all that I know you could have kidnapped me" Lena easily rolled her eyes at the girl's immaturity.

"You'd be too annoying to kidnap" Kara's head piped up and smiled.

"Did you just make your first joke?" Lena looked back at Kara. The girl was surprised how this woman was so uptight yet there was another side of her personality that she wasn't showing.

Lena turned around making sure not to allow the girl to see her smile. 

Lena was now preoccupied with sorting out papers together and hadn't noticed Kara stand up to walk next to her. Kara was leaning behind her back as Lena felt Kara breathing behind her. 

"Do you Miss Danvers not understand the concept of personal space?" 

Kara glared back at the woman as she stepped backwards. 

"Well the thing is Lena unless you tell me what we are here for I have no reason to stay" 

Lena fell uncharacteristically silent.

"Well there you go I have my answer" Kara went to grab her belongings and then strode forward towards the exit. Just before she came to leave the room she watched the exit door being shut automatically.

Kara had to step back from the unforeseen action. She turned and noticed Lena holding something that was similar to a remote. 

"What why? Why would you do that? and Why is that even a thing?" Kara huffed as Lena smirked at the girl's unsuccessful attempt to escape. "This is illegal you know that right?" 

"No, it's not. I own this building which means I can easily just say you were trespassing"

"This takes me back to my first suspicion. Are you attracted to me, Lena?" Kara wriggled her eyebrows. 

"No!"

"OK fine I was just hoping my second suspicion wasn't true but now I'm not so sure"

"Do you ever stop talking?" 

"No"

"I need you to sort out these old newspapers in the year they were made"

"And if I do?"

"I will tell you why you are here" 

"Fine as you wish" Kara struggled to carry the books of newspapers over to the desk Lena had set up for her.

When she started to begin sorting out the papers Lena couldn't help but watch the girl every now and again. She told herself it was because she wanted her to do the job correctly and not because she may be attracted to her.

Kara smiled as she caught Lena looking at her and the woman turned her head instantly.


	3. Old Enemies

“Done” Kara yelled out ecstatically. She tapped the papers so they lined together neatly and organised.

 

She was pleased with her efforts as she noticed it took her only two hours to complete sorting out the dates of the newspapers. It wasn't especially a hard task to complete to start off with but since the papers were old, it made them more fragile and therefore Kara had to work slower in order to finish putting them in order.

 

Lena used one of her hands to rub both of her eyes in a circular motion looking defeated. This girl was definitely in her eyes one of a kind. She had been fixing the computer during the time Kara had been doing a job even a child could do.

 

”Pretty sure that’s a world record right there Lena” Kara smiled to herself while Lena had to walk to the opposite side of the room. "Are you OK?" Kara noticed that Lena was not impressed with her efforts like she was.

 

Lena breathed out dramatically trying hard not to show that she was irritated.

 

”Did you even bother to check the other piles that I gave you?”

 

“Oh, what that wasn’t there before!” Kara’s eyes widened not having noticed the stacks of newspapers on the opposite side of the table. Lena must have dropped them down while she was concentrating.

 

”That’s because I put them there Kara. Maybe if you bothered to look up at least once during that time you would have noticed a large stack in front of you”

 

”OK, it’s been a long day for both of us”

 

”It’s only been two hours, honestly” Lena turn towards the opposite side of Kara before saying something she knew she would regret.

 

”Can I please go to the bathroom?” Kara didn't know how to rectify the situation. Instead, she thought a break may suffice.

 

”No!”

 

”What? Really now that’s a new form of low, even for you Lena”

 

Lena made her way over to one of the stacks of paper that Kara hadn't touched and analysed them.

 

"When you finish sorting through these you can have your break"

 

"You drive a hard bargain lady besides, I think I have earned myself an explanation for why I am doing this, don't you?" Kara's white smile glistened towards the poised woman.

 

Lena sighed thinking of what she had gotten herself into.

 

"I need you to find someone who used to live in National City about roughly 9 years ago. They were responsible for the fire destruction of this museum and because so some knowledge has been lost over the years. I have been told there is a secret room inside this museum that will lead us to the hidden knowledge missing. It also may be linked to a new species of fossils that no one ever knew about. Yet we won't know this until we find whoever was the owner all those years ago"

 

"That was a whole lot of words to take in. But there was something about the fire I think?"

 

"Kara"

 

"Present"

 

"Is it just my imagination or are purposely acting half-witted because that's who you are or are you doing this because you know it irritates me?"

 

"What? No? Maybe?" Kara was not stupid but realized she wasn't acting fairly towards the woman.

 

It may be because she felt somewhat attracted to the woman and loved the reaction she was receiving. 

 

"Fine, you're free to go. I don't have time to be with someone who isn't interested or committed in my work" Lena felt as though she was just wasting time with the girl and felt it better to work on her own, no matter how much longer it would take her to achieve her goals. "You're definitely not who I thought you were"

 

Kara acknowledged what the woman was saying and could see the sadness in the woman's eyes.

 

"I think it's best for you to leave"

 

"No, wait!" Kara winced at Lena's words. "I'm sorry, this is not something I thought I would be doing but I realize now that it would be stupid not to help you. I am willing to work harder and help you crack this mystery thing. Can you give me a second chance?" Kara's eyes were similar to a puppy dog being reprimanded and Lena felt as though it was something that was going to be her weakness.

 

Lena breathed out slowly not sure what to take from the girl's sudden change of behaviour. 

 

"Don't let me down" Kara nodded feeling more assured of herself. She was going to prove to Lena that she would do her best to help the woman find the old owners of the museum.

 

As she continued speed reading and looking through the torn newspapers, Kara inspected a picture of the day the museum for first opened. There was a couple standing at the front which Kara figured was the owner and his wife. Underneath the picture was the writing ' _Dallas_ _and Martha Fossil'._ Kara caught on that it may have been their last name which made them have an interest in owning a museum or something along those lines. More details followed inside the article stating that they were the first ever husband and wife to build a museum to this scale. Also, with the proceeds, they acquired they had donated most of it to the research of new discoveries. 

 

To Kara, they hadn't seemed like people who would purposely burn down a museum that had taken them years to build. That was something that didn't make sense to her.

 

Kara continued through the papers and observed a suspicious man in the corner of the picture frame. He was standing next to Dallas and Martha and Kara felt there was something off about the man.

 

Lena noticed that Kara was now concentrating hard on the picture she was looking at. It was something interesting as Kara hadn't spoken a word for at least a minute or so. She knew that the girl must have found something important.

 

"Did you find something?" Lena tilted her chin upwards towards Kara's direction.

 

"I think so. See that man here?" Kara allowed the time for Lena to walk over and stand next to her. She handed the newspaper into Lena's own hands to let the girl see what she was referring to.

 

"Yes and what about him?"

 

"He doesn't work for the museum" Kara spoke confidently.

 

Lena couldn't make out his features well as the picture was very old and darkened. Though his uniform was still clear enough to differentiate with the other people surrounding him.

 

"How do you know that?" Lena was struggling to see what Kara could and needed answers immediately.

 

"See his jacket, the symbol on it suggests he is a security guard as he is standing next to another security guard. But the uniform symbol doesn't match like the man next to him"

 

Lena was inspecting the two security guards in the photo frame.

 

"Oh my god, you are right!" Lena was aware that one had the logo of National City as she recognized full well from owning the museum, while the other man had just a blurry circle with a line through it.

 

"What was that?" Kara's ears perked up in delight.

 

"You are right"

 

"Again one more time for clarity"

 

Lena rolled her eyes again. "No, but it was a good find. I'm surprised to tell you this but good work"

 

"Ah, that definitely soothes my ego"

 

Lena's lips pressed together trying to refrain herself from smiling. This girl was intolerable but now she had finally seen why Cat favours her among the others.

 

"Keep up the good work and you may receive a bonus"

 

"And are you the bonus?"

 

Lena's heart fluttered at the misunderstanding of her words.

 

"That is definitely not what I meant Kara" Lena folded her arms. This was clearly a girl that had 'peter pan syndrome' meaning that she was still a child at heart.

 

"Can I change my bonus for you instead?"

 

"You don't even know what it is!" Lena's face was flushed red and for some reason she couldn't help it. Why was the girl like this? They only just met.

 

"Well, can I get the bonus plus you?" 

 

"You are so unprofessional, how in the world did you manage to secure a job at Catco?" Lena was genuinely puzzled.

 

"I stole my sister's resume"

 

"Well that clearly makes more sense now"

 

"Thanks" Kara was still interested in sorting out the newspapers.

 

"Not everything I say to you is a compliment, do you understand that?" Lena's hands were now pressed firmly onto her hips in a dominating manor.

 

"I know, thanks" 

 

As Kara started to turn the newspaper Lena's mouth gawked open wide.

 

"Wait! Stop right there!" Kara was startled at the woman's words and accidentally ripped the newspaper. "Kara!"

 

"Sorry! I can fix it. Do you have like glue or scissors?"

 

"No to the glue but why in the world would you need scissors?" Lena complained as she walked over to snatch the remains of the newspaper from Kara's hands.

 

"Ow"

 

"I know this man!" Lena announced ignoring the fact she may have given the girl a potential paper cut from the force of ripping it from Kara's hands. She looked again at the fake security guards features. The picture wasn't clear at all but the man had the same tattoo on his neck that Lena couldn't forget.

 

"What was he your ex or something?" Kara looked into Lena's eyes hoping that this wasn't the case.

 

"No" Lena's voice became softer. Kara's face automatically relaxed at her answer. "He was my old stalker"

 

"Oh Shit"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know there is no intelligence or structure to this story at all, I'm just basically writing anything, but if you want more I'll continue haha


	4. Odd One Out

"So let me get this straight, your ex could be the reason behind the fire of the original National City Museum 9 years ago?"

"For the third time I never said he was my ex, do you try to listen at all?" Lena scolded the girl. She figured that most of her questions were just rhetorical and wasn't confident if Kara processed them or not. This girl was like a riddle in a mystery.

"Sometimes, but your lips are distracting me" Lena closed her eyes refusing to entertain these thoughts any further. "But he was your stalker? That usually comes from a romance gone bad"

"And what do you know about romance Kara? I doubt you even know the meaning of the word"

"Romance by definition of memory is a powerful feeling of being connected to an individual of your affection in a deeper way. For example, I can relate this to Kara and Lena sitting in a tree -"

"OK, you really need to stop that now and get your feet off the table. You're such a child!"

"Just stating the facts my lady"

"Don't ever say that again or anything else"

"You're such a tease. It's motivating"

"Can we please just concentrate on the task we have. It's nearly 1 pm and we have spent most of this time talking nonsense"

"Speak for yourself. Also, is it time for a lunch break yet?"

"You know what Kara, yes it is. I need a break from you anyways" Lena rubbed her eyes feeling exhausted as if she were a teacher. "There is a vending machine outside this door"

"Oh, so you're actually going to let leave this room. How can you trust I won't run away?"

"It's just a risk I know I'll have to take"

"Now I don't think I really want to go" Kara stroked her index finger and thumb on her chin.

"Kara, go!"

"Yes sir!" Kara saluted Lena, raising herself from her chair instantly. Lena's eyes were burning into Kara's as she watched the girl heading towards the door.

Lena pointed the remote a the exit door and allowed Kara the freedom to leave.

Before Kara left the room she gazed back at Lena and smiled at the woman while she was distracted by the newspapers. There was something about her that Kara felt drawn to. She was intelligent and didn't put up with her crap. Ever since her sister Alex left to go travelling with her girlfriend Maggie, Kara always felt empty. She had no one so that made her feel more lonely than she thought possible. 

Either it was a new city that was making the adjustment harder or just her lack of finding love, she wasn't sure. Kara would have days where she would feel like she had no one and days like today where she met Lena where she felt a spark with the woman, it was almost if the woman was mending the hole that Alex left behind. She was a light inside a never-ending dark tunnel.

When Kara stepped outside into the silent hallway she noticed the vending machine that Lena told her about. Her stomach started growling so she knew it was time for herself to indulge in whatever she could.

If only there was a machine for potstickers Kara thought to herself.

As soon as she reached the machine she knew instantly what chocolate candy bar she wanted. When starting to put the money into the machine she realized she was annoyingly a dollar short.

"Awesome" Kara softly banged the machine in frustration. 

"Here" A man with a soft stubble on his face handed Kara the extra dollar she needed. He crept alongside her surprising her in the process. Kara had to step back to try and not overwhelm herself by his presence.

"Thanks, it's horrible when you think you have the right change and you're hungry" Kara smiled up at the man.

"It's alright, just happy I was in the right spot at the right time" If Kara didn't know any better it almost sounded like the man was flirting with her.

"Are you here for the Catco private tour?" The man tilted his head as though he didn't understand at first what Kara meant. Then he slightly shook his head when it clicked.

"Oh yes of course" He laughed at himself for his slow processing skills. "I just felt like I needed a snack break, you know to recharge. My name is Mon-El" The man smiled at Kara politely waiting for her to say her name back.

"Kara" The girl gleamed back at him. When Mon-El turned his body towards the vending machine to grab his snack, Kara realized that when the man stretched out his neck she spotted a unique tattoo. The pattern was interesting and made Kara stare longingly at it.

Kara squinted her eyes knowing that she had seen something similar like that before. Then as if in one motion her whole body stiffened. This man looked awfully similar to the one in the newspaper. The man who was pretending to be a security guard. Kara's eyes widened at her own revelation.

"Hey thanks again, I have to go back or the boss will get cranky" Kara was distancing herself from the man trying not to look suspicious.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Mon-El seemed genuinely happy to meet the girl which threw Kara off completely. He kept watching her as she walked towards the room which made the girl feel almost afraid.

When Kara reached the opening of Lena's secret room she buzzed for the girl to open up. On the third buzz which seemed more desperate than the others the door finally started opening. Kara had a strange feeling the man was still there watching her and just to prove that her instincts were correct she looked over and Mon-El was watching her with much curiosity just like she thought.

Kara lightly chuckled at the man as she waited for the door to open. It was a lot slower than it had been before which was frustrating for her. Just as Kara thought there was enough room to step inside the door came to a stop. Kara had to pull herself back in order to stop herself from running into it.

"Oh come on!"

"Miss Danvers, what a surprise for you to show your presence here again"

"Lena let me in now!" The urgency in Kara's voice was not getting through to Lena as well as she wanted it to. "Quick Lena I need to get inside!"

"Manners Kara"

"What is this manners thing you speak of?"

"Please, would be a great start"

"Please!" The door slightly opened and stopped abruptly as Kara walked into it. "OK, that was not funny!"

Kara could hear Lena giggling on the other side. When the door eventually opened up wide enough for Kara to go inside she pounced inside and turned around to make sure to door shut completely.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up" Kara spoke as if this would guarantee the door to shut faster.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Kara raised her finger to silence the woman. When the door eventually closed Kara breathed out a sigh of relief and then dramatically fainted.


	5. Contained

"Kara, Kara?" Lena tried everything from tapping the girl's face to checking her pulse. She then thought it would be best to get a cup of cold water and pour it onto the girl's face.

At last, Kara spluttered awake. She was alarmed to find Lena crouching over her body looking very worried. Never in her life had a beautiful lady been remotely interested in a dork like Kara so she didn't want this moment to end.

"Am I dead?" Kara was genuinely confused as to why she was suddenly lying down on the cold tiled floor.

"No"

"But you look like an angel?" Kara struggled to get back up while at the same time not noticing how hard Lena was blushing. The black haired woman was struggling to help the muscular woman stand back up to support herself again. Both Kara and Lena felt shivers from them touching one another.

"You're not dead Kara. What happened?" Kara noticed that Lena's hair was out of its bun and now in messy waves. Kara automatically felt a tingling sensation from inside her stomach because of how captivating she looked. The woman was gorgeous and even Kara had to make sure she wouldn't respond anything unintelligent. Kara considered the question again then shortly after forgot it completely. She was currently getting lost inside Lena's beautiful green eyes that she couldn't think properly.

"You say what now?" Lena as if on cue rolled her eyes. Kara was not being so subtle in regards to her staring towards her. It was almost as if by now Lena knew what she was thinking and as if they had known each other for longer. 

"Why did you faint?" Lena was trying to take off the tension formulating between them.

Kara at that moment snapped her head up in search of the door. "There was a man right over there" Kara pointed firmly as if she expected Mon-El to appear out of the blue.

"OK, and what does that have to do with -"

"Lena it was him! The man who burnt down the museum. I'm like 96.345% maybe 92% sure it was him!" Lena was perplexed as if she was sure she hadn't heard Kara correctly. The woman stayed quiet and after a minute or so Kara noticed Lena start to shake.

"Hey it's OK, I'll protect you" Kara walked towards the woman and brought Lena in for a hug, which somehow Lena felt comfortable to let her do. It showed the woman that Kara supported her. Lena felt safe inside Kara's warm embrace and wasn't sure why a simple gesture like this made her heart feel like it may explode out of her chest.

"You don't seem that confident that you can, what with your fainting and all" Kara smirked at the woman while they were still in each other's arms, knowing all too well that Lena had a point. 

"I was just taken off guard is all" Kara lingered next to Lena for longer than necessary. Letting the woman feel secure inside her arms and if Kara wasn't sure before, she definitely felt like she was in heaven now.

Lena was the first to pull back and Kara was clearly unhappy about it. Kara refused to let the woman leave their embrace by instead pulling her in closer. Kara could smell the perfect scent radiating from the woman and was craving more. 

"Kara?"

"Yes, pretty lady"

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Just a little bit longer" Lena sighed. For some reason, Lena didn't feel that annoyed that Kara refused to let her go. It was an attractive part of Kara's personality, though she didn't want to give into the girls big ego. Again she would never utter that she thought the girl was attractive out loud.

"Fine but you'll be wanting my strong arms around you soon" Kara winked at the museum owner as they both pulled back in sync.

"What did he look like?" Lena wanted to get back onto the subject of the reason behind Kara's fainting.

"Well he has a black beard and a circular tattoo on his neck"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I've never been more maybe, kind of positive in my life" 

"That doesn't help Kara I need more information something like -"A loud beeping noise had caught Lena off guard. It was a loud sound that came every three seconds and made red lights flash in stress.

" _L_ _ock down mode activated, Lock down mode activated"_ A robotic voice called out over the speakers.

_“Oh my Rao!”_

"What in God's name does Rao mean?" Lena wondered. Kara looked up at the ceiling feeling uneasy and not sure what she needed to do now.

"I dunno, I just put letters together, I'm totally freaking out here!"

"OK, this is bad. Your theory must be right about the man in the paper and I am clearly one of the targets"

Kara frowned remembering that this man was Lena's stalker.

"You don't think he is going to try to burn down this museum too, do you?"

"He wouldn't without finding what he needs first" Lena continued to search for information on the computer that she might be missing.

"And whatever he needs is somewhere in this museum, which we now can't access. Holy crap we are going to be stuck here forever!" Kara exclaimed in a sudden panic.

"Kara calm down no we are not. I just have to figure out how to reverse the damage he might've already done to the building"

Lena's natural instinct was to position herself in front of her computer and work on a plan to overwrite whatever changes to the system the man did. 

Kara was biting her nails while watching Lena work. She was too young to die she thought. Though she needed to protect herself and Lena from the crazy man Mon-El. 

It was at least another five minutes later when Lena managed to access all the camera's throughout the museum. 

"Oh look there's Winn still walking in that circle. You'd think he would have found the group by now?" Kara observed, oblivious to Lena's stress.

"Kara that's not important now, our lives are at stake! We don't know what this man is capable of!"

"He was your stalker though wasn't he?" A confused Kara questioned the woman.

"Yes, but I never had the opportunity to meet him. I guess I was fortunate in that sense"

"It was strange"

"What? What was?"

"He didn't look like he fit the description of a stalker or someone who would want to set fire to a museum. At least we are safe here and I am with you" Kara softly smiled at the woman hoping to sound romantic.

"For now" Kara frowned instantly.

"OK, well that's comforting to hear" Kara took this as another opportunity to search around the room. "So, do you have a TV in here or a fold out bed? We could like snuggle while we wait?"

"Kara, this is not the best time"

"Got it. I'll put it on the to-do list I've already created on my phone"

Kara began pacing the science lab room and accidentally bumped into one of the bookshelves. In doing so she noticed that a book had fallen down to the ground and bent over to pick it up. When she went to place the book back where it was previously stacked, Kara noticed part of the paint from the wall next to where the book lived was starting to come off.

Kara's eyes widened when she began to peel the wall paint off, revealing something interesting behind it. It was a yellow switch.

"What the?" Kara without thinking pressed the button and within seconds the bookshelf packed itself neatly in front of her. It then miraculously opened up revealing a secret room to Kara's surprise. "Lena?" Kara stepped back to give herself some room as she stood before a darkened hallway.

Lena's mouth fell ajar. "You found the missing room, Kara, wow you really are a genius!" Lena was impressed at the girl's intelligence and quick thinking.

"All in a day's work ma'am" Kara hadn't taken her eyes off the black and deserted hallway, still stunned by what she found. She hadn't even bothered moving until she felt Lena kiss her lightly on her cheek. 

Kara's cheeks turned beetroot as she watched Lena disappear into the darkened hallway. "Wow!" Kara said to herself placing a hand gently to her cheek.


	6. Intruder

"Aren't you coming?" Kara was momentarily paralyzed by the feeling of Lena's lips delicately brushed against her cheek. He lips were so soft and warm it created a tickling sensation that refused to leave Kara's body.

Kara's face was now sparkling and Lena couldn't help but smile back at the girl, knowing full well how to get the girl to be quiet.

The never-ending darkness had made Kara wonder what was on the other side. She trailed slowly behind Lena, making sure to keep on a minimal distance behind the woman. Peering back over her should every few seconds or so to make sure no one was following them. Not only that but if she needed to make a quick escape she could still manage to follow the daylight.

"Hey Lena?" There was stillness in the room as Kara looked over into the direction she suspected Lena was standing.

When the woman hadn't replied Kara's stomach tied itself in knots. 

"Marco?" The room was still silent and Kara was becoming mildly scared. She was one who was never a fan of closed spaces, especially the ones she couldn't see inside. It wasn't that the room was pitch dark but for the simple fact that Lena could be in danger and it wasn't helping Kara's nerves.

"Lena!" The sudden jolt of two hands gripping Kara's shoulders made the girl squeal and jump high.

A light laugh had sent a wave of butterflies inside Kara's stomach. She was not impressed.

Lena was trying to quieten down her excitement of being able to catch Kara off guard. 

"Ok, so not funny and your time will come Miss Luthor" Lena was taken aback how the girl said her last name. It wasn't as if it wasn't common knowledge but the way Kara had said it felt to her like it had a double meaning.

"I'm so scared" Lena was purposely stirring Kara up and Kara wasn't sure how to take the sudden change of character. Was the woman flirting with her?

The room fell silent again until Kara had observed the outline of Lena's body had stopped completely. The had reached a dead end Kara suspected. Lena felt for a door handle in front of her and knew what she had to do.

Lena automatically felt for Kara's hand and Kara allowed the woman to take it. They both were in the same boat not knowing what to expect once the door was opened.

"Ready?" Lena's voice sounded as sure as it could be at this time. Kara felt Lena tug on her hand as she guided them both through the door.

What they both stumbled upon was something they never in their wildest dreams would find.

"Miss Grant!" Kara was the first one to open her mouth in alarm.

The woman was tied to a chair with black masking tape covering her muffled screams. Kara instantly ran over to the woman and ripped off the tape.

"Holy balls that hurt" Kara's eyebrows shot up to the roof as Lena's eyes widened.

The woman who was supposed to be a feared among the employees was now against her will tied to a chair.

"Miss Grant are you okay? How long have you been down here for?"

"What day and time is it?" The woman questioned 

"Wednesday and 2 pm?" Lena reluctantly responded. 

"I have been here 45 minutes!" The woman continued speaking in a foreign language that Kara was unable to decipher.

"It's okay it could have been worse" Kara responded trying to calm the upset woman.

"Worse?" Kara stepped back feeling as though the force of Miss Grant's words was similar to a gust of wind pushing her backward.

Kara slowly walked backward until she reached Lena.

"Do you think it's better if we just leave her tied up?" Kara whispered into the woman's ear. Miss Grant rolled her eyes as she could overhear what the girl had said easily.

Lena scrunched her eyebrows at Kara's idiocy.

"No Kara"

"Oh Okay" Kara nodded.

Lena scurried over towards the short blonde haired lady who was now glaring at Kara. Lena had begun to help Miss Grant out of her chair when she last minute noticed there were wires attached to the back of her chair.

As Kara not long after began to help she brought out her hands and just as she was about to untie a cord wrapped around the woman Lena slapped her hand away.

"OOOWW!!" Kara dramatically responded to Lena's randomness. "You nearly broke my hand!"

Lena blankly watched the girl. Kara was the very definition of over dramatic.

"Okay maybe not my hand but my heart hurts"

"That doesn't make any sense Kara"

"You don't make any sense"

"Very original"

"You wish you were original" One of Lena's eyebrows had protruded slightly higher than the other as Kara gulped. "Sorry, was this our first fight? I'll make it up to you with candy I bought and a romantic candlelight dinner I will order from Big Belly Burger later tonight" Kara winked at Lena feeling better that she sorted out the issue between them.

Miss Grant hadn't been paying attention to the pair squabbling, yet was trying to work out her own way how she was going to escape. It wasn't until she realized that Lena had stopped all together trying to untie her from the chair that the woman became confused.

"What's happening, why did you stop?"

"It appears as though the wire that is connected to your chair is something that will hurt you if you try to escape" Lena spoke in a serious tone.

"Is she going to blow up if we move her?" Kara asked.

"Don't be silly" Miss Grant huffed.

"Actually she may be right" Kara straightened up not expecting Lena to support her. She proudly nodded her head quickly to emphasize that she worked out something on her own.

"That man he needs to be stopped!" 

"What did he look like?" Lena's voice sounded concerned as she inquired about the man. She was about to receive an answer from the woman when a chilling voice had responded instead.

"Very handsome I believe" The man chuckled as Kara was stunned to see Mon-El creep up behind them. "Hello Kara, Cat, Lena" The man stared longer at Lena with an unreadable expression. 

Kara naturally pulled Lena next to her and stepped in front of her to protect her from the crazy man. Mon-El smiled as he witnessed the interaction between the three girls.

"Cute, the whole family is here" Lena's jaw tightened as if she was waiting for the man to do something she didn't expect.

"Do I really need to be here for this? I have a meeting to attend surely you can exude me from this feeble attempt to kidnap me?"


	7. Be My Escape

"So what were we all talking about?" Mon-El maneuvered his body towards Cat while Kara made sure Lena was safely behind her. 

"You know I won't bite, Kara" He chuckled at the girl's reluctance of being near him at all.

"Well, I do" Kara crinkled her nose not letting this man intimidate her.

"Ooo feisty one you are!" Mon-El chuckled as he raised one his eyebrows indicating that he liked the banter between the two. 

Kara returned a look of annoyance. 

"If I wasn't here on such imperative matters I would have asked you out on a date with me Kara" Mon-El returned what he assumed was a charming smile.

"Uh no thanks, I am taken" Kara folded her arms across her chest. 

Kara turned to look at Lena and the woman frowned immediately as she returned Kara's statement with a look of confusion.

"Right uh" Kara shook off the awkward moment between herself and Lena. "So yeah at the moment it’s kind of a one-sided thing but once I turn all badass and kick your pale bony ass, well I think you know where I’m going with this” Kara winked at Lena.

“Your timing is always impeccable Kara” Lena was astonished that Kara still thought that there was a chance between them, especially since at this moment a crazy man wanted to kill them both. Kara's priorities were clearly messed up.

“Aww, I don’t know what you just said but it sounds romantic” Lena frowned at Kara’s lack of understanding.

“Hem hem!” Kara almost forgot that Cat was still in the room.

“Oh you have a meeting Cat am I correct?" Mon-El's question was clearly rhetorical. He didn't care what happened to the woman either way. 

"Yes" Cat responded displeased.

"Well, I guess that’s a good enough reason for me,” Mon-El said as he began to untie Cat’s wires -

“Woah Woah!” Both Kara and Lena cried out remembering that a bomb was attached to the woman’s chair. 

“Dude, come on not cool. You need to do it slowly” Kara nodded at the man assured of herself.

"No Kara" Lena quickly shut down the girl by place a hand over hers. Lena closed her eyes while trying to not shake her head at the girl's stupidity.

How was Lena going to survive this whole thing mentally and physically?

Kara glared at the boy as Mon-El returned a cheeky smile on his face. He did as they girl's requested by removing his hands straight away. 

“Ok how about we do this instead, if I untie Miss Grant here and allow her to go to her meeting then I will need one of you to fill her shoes. Makes sense yeah?"

Mon-El waited and decided that he would answer his own question instead.

"I think I'll choose uh" Mon-El was pointing between the two until he eventually landed on Lena.

"OK, that seems fair" Kara spoke when she figured out what the man's decision was.

"Kara!" Lena was outraged that the girl was content with Mon-El's choice. 

"Just kidding, you know I'll fight and die for you. It will be my honor" Kara sighed and turned to look up at Mon-El. "I volunteer as tribute"

"You are really strange and that's saying something coming from me" Mon-El crinkled his eyebrows.

"That's really quite offensive"

"I'll remember you think that. OK, no more time to waste it's time for Cat and Kara to swap places" Mon-El used his gun to signal to Kara and Cat that they were going to swap positions.

Lena gasped when she noticed Mon-El what he was holding and felt her body stiffen. He managed to stop the bomb to allow Cat to remove herself from the chair and leave so she could make it in time for her meeting.

"Thank you"

"No worries Cat, pleasure to meet you"

"Right same to you" Cat adjusted her clothes before taking off. "Good luck" Cat turned to both Kara and Lena.

"Thanks" Lena replied sarcastically. 

"Be safe" Kara called out to the woman as she watched her retreating form. "Maybe you can send for help, like no pressure or anything" Cat just kept walking not concerned by anything Kara had said. "I may see you at Catco on Monday, though if not there is a high chance I could be dead or in hospital"

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara's response.

"Go on, get in" Mon-El gestured for Kara to get inside the chair Cat had just occupied. "OK, Kara you stay here, you're now in charge of minding the fort. I'm just going to take sweet Lena here and find something that should have been given to me many years ago" The man spoke as he adjusted her straps tightly.

"You won't get away with this. I'm sure your mom will be super disappointed in you"

"Ha, that's funny" Kara couldn't understand the humor as she wiggled inside her chair.

"You know the more you do that the more the wires will tighten" Mon-El smiled.

Kara was furious still trying to unsuccessfully remove the wires. Lena's eyes grew with concern. She felt helpless while watching Kara being tied up.

Kara knew she was cleverly distracting Mon-El as he had forgotten to set the bomb to go off again. Also, he hadn't known that Kara had been highly skilled in regards to receiving military training for the past few years or so. This was all thanks to her sister's handy sources at the DEO. The knot Mon-El tied was easily enough for her to escape from which made her feel more confident.

"Hey Mon-El guess what?"

"What?" Mon-El was clueless as to what Kara was referring to. He unconsciously stepped closer towards Kara, to her he was nearly in the perfect position. Kara was so close to releasing the wires. 

Lena was currently trying to act inconspicuous as she eventually caught on to what Kara was doing. Kara made a soundless ' _'ssh'_ towards Lena, making sure the woman wouldn't blow her cover.

"See that there" Kara was referring to her neck while adjusting her head on an angle for Mon-El to see. "That scar right there"

"Oh yeh I can see it, how did you -"

Kara's legs were free for her to be able to kick Mon-El between his legs. She surprised him good while also causing the man the most excruciating pain. 

"Gotcha good!" Kara laughed as she picked up Mon-El's gun to examine it.

"Honestly dumb and dumber" Lena was surprised Kara's plan worked. "Kara put that down before you hurt yourself!" Lena took the gun from Kara's hands and launched it far away from the man's reach.

"Hey, without me you'd probably be dead or worse stuck with him for forever." Lena couldn't argue with that or really felt that she could.

Mon-El was currently on the ground withering in pain and unable to get up and Kara took this opportunity to search inside the man's pockets.

"What in God's name are you doing?" This girl was always full of surprises Lena thought.

"Here I got his keys, let's go!" Lena had a moment of doubt of leaving the museum with Mon-El inside. "Come on Lena you're a lot safer with me" Something about the way in which Kara said those words made the woman somehow believe she was telling the truth.

"Fine" Lena agreed. She placed something similar like a key inside her bra and Kara raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"That's my girl" Lena shook her head smiling back at her.

"I'm so not your girl"

"Yeah, I know. It's because you're still playing hard to get. Don't worry I completely dig it" Kara winked back at Lena.

They both exited the museum when soon after Kara realized that these keys weren't car keys but instead belonged to a motorbike. The symbol matched the make of the bike in front of her. 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell I'm getting on that with you!" Kara left Lena gawking behind her as she continued to position herself next to the bike.

"Come on Lena, it's not that bad, I'll even let you wear this helmet" Kara waved the helmet inviting Lena to walk over to her.

Both girl's gasped as they suddenly spotted Mon-El running towards them.

Lena's choice was made for her as she strapped the helmet on her head, still unbelieving what she was now getting herself into.

"Have you ever done this before?" Lena stared at the back of Kara's head feeling nervous.

"Of course, it's a piece of cake" Kara kicked over her legs over the bike so she could settle herself first and then allow for Lena to sit snugly behind her. The woman without thinking wrapped her hands around Kara's waistline.

Kara wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously at Lena.

"Not the best time for that now Kara" Kara huffed childishly as she keyed the motorbike and started the engine. 

She pumped the choker slowly before taking off crookedly from the curbside. 

Kara watched inside the motorbikes review mirror as Mon-El was waving his hands frantically behind them.

"Wooo!" Kara yelled out as Lena clung on for Kara for dear life. 


	8. Falling For You

"I thought you said you've done this before?" Lena panicked as she witnessed Kara swerve past two vehicles just last minute.

"Well I mean I've seen my sister do it once before" Kara shouted back seemingly calm among all the chaos.

"Oh, so you think that makes you qualified already do you?" Lena had to stop herself from shutting her eyes completely. As long as they'd gotten to wherever they were heading safely that was when Lena decided she could breathe properly.

Kara took on the streets as though time was against her. She wasn't sure if it was the thrill of having Lena's arms securely wrapped around her waist or just being on a motorbike in general, but it didn't matter because as of right now she felt invincible.

She couldn't let this all go to her head though, no. 

Kara suddenly remembered there was something Lena had placed inside her top. If only she could remember what it actually was as opposed to just focusing on the outlining of the woman's bra. Kara felt Lena resettle her body behind her body ad automatically became warm all over from the woman's touch. It was as though she was addicted to this new feeling and needed more. Kara subtly let her body rest against Lena's creating sparks between the pair. 

When Kara sensed that she had traveled a reasonable distance for Mon-El to lose track of them, Kara decided to pull over by swiftly turning into a dead end street. She thought it would be best to get closer towards what looked like a large white house, a house that looked as though it could fit at least three small houses inside it.

It also looked as though it had been isolated for a very long time which was a benefit for them. The windows had weaves growing from inside out and other questionable things living inside that Kara could only imagine. Kara unsuccessfully managed to turn the bike's engine off, accidentally stalling it in the process.

"Cool" Kara smiled as she watched Lena jump off as soon as the woman thought it was safe to do so.

"No not cool!" Lena said as she took off her helmet. Her hair was matching the flow of the wind, carefree and loose.

Kara was memorized as she watched the woman fix her hair. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the beautiful woman before her, not realizing she had been caught staring.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lena smirked back at the dumbfounded girl.

Kara nodded as though she were hypnotized. She shook her head when she realized what she had just been caught doing.

"Uh, I mean we should keep going" Kara had to dismiss any inappropriate thoughts she just accumulated in such a short time. She decidedly took Lena's hand into her own and guided her along what looked like a pathway. The pathway was originally designed for the residents to use for either fitness purposes or taking their dogs for long walks.

'The Garden' was now what Kara referred to as this magical place. She had guided Lena into the direction of a secret pond where they were the only ones occupying its space.

Kara looked around all confused.

"Kara?" Lena watched as the girl became lost in her own thoughts. When Kara hadn't replied straight away Lena snapped her fingers in front of Kara's face creating a loud popping sound.

"We should be safe here" Kara replied confidently.

"Clearly" Lena chuckled. "I should really call someone about the museum though, at least to check if everyone is safe and Mon-El hadn't already completely destroyed it"

"It's OK, I already notified someone that the museum had a crazy man inside"

Lena turned to look back at Kara flabbergasted, "And what, when or how did you manage to do that?"

"I asked Miss Grant to send for help just before she left the room. Did I not?" Kara absentmindedly picked up a peddle and chucked it into the shallow pond.

"Kara dear" Lena bit her lip before continuing trying to think carefully how she would complete her next sentence, "- just because you ask someone to do something for you doesn't mean that they are going to do it"

Kara was silent for a few seconds trying to absorb what the woman had said.

"Did you just call me dear?" Lena rolled her eyes and started walking away, removing her phone from one of the pockets inside her blazer.

"Wait Lena come back. It's very scary out here" Lena had only gained just a few steps from Kara at most which already made the girl unsettled. Kara skipped to catch up to Lena looking around to make sure no one else was following them.

"First of all it's day time Kara" Lena had to refrain from smacking her head "and two I just need to make a call, I will be quick"

"Oh Okay yeah that's fine. I'll keep a lookout" Kara was now pretending to act as though she was Lena's personal bodyguard.

Lena could only shake her head. No matter how special Kara could be at times she was still somehow charming. Lena smiled to herself before making a call.

"Okay, thanks. He is arrested. Oh, thank god. You want me to come to the police station this afternoon? Sure" Lena let out a deep breath she felt as though she had been holding inside all day.

"Mon-El has been arrested he - Kara? Kara?" When Lena turned around she was shocked to discover she was on her own. It was almost as though Kara had disappeared completely.

Lena was frantically looking around wondering where the girl had gotten to. She couldn't have gone that far Lena pondered. 

"Here" Lena let out a small scream as Kara smiled, standing behind the woman.

"Why would you think it would be fine to scare me like that?" Lena was trying to sound mad but she couldn't blame the girl when she worked out what Kara was now holding. The girl was trying to be discreet by resting a hand behind her back that was occupying flowers. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to. I found these for you" Kara lifted her arm from behind her back and Lena was now stunned. She had noticed a bunch of different colored flowers Kara had somehow picked in the time she was on her phone.

"Oh, w-why did you do that?" Lena scrunched her eyebrows at the girls kind gesture, almost completely unsure of how to reply.

"Uh, because it's romantic duh" Kara frowned. "But it's cool if you don't want them, I'll just give them to the ducks" As Kara went to throw the flowers back inside the small pond Lena caught onto what the girl was doing and grabbed Kara's arm.

"No, no um thank you, it's lovely" Lena took the flowers from Kara and instinctively smelt them.

Kara watched the woman and naturally reach her body forwards in order to kiss the woman.

"Woah Romeo, what do you think you are doing?"

"You owe me a kiss now" Kara responded without thinking.

"Oh you think so do you?"

"It's the law"

"Who said that?" Lena smirked unsure if Kara was being serious or not.

"I say" Kara crashed into Lena's lips, kissing the woman without parting for air. 

Kara instantly felt amazing by how she successfully managed to open Lena's mouth a little wider before diving in further whilst becoming more desperate.

Lena moaned and it sent butterflies racing throughout Kara's insides.

Kara kissed along Lena's jawline up and down creating devilish sparks between Lena's legs. 

"Oh that's so - oh wow" Lena was unable to form a coherent sentence.

Whatever just happened had escalated quickly. Kara had gently motioned for Lena to lay down onto the soft grass next to the pathway. Only pausing between kisses to allow Lena to settle smugly underneath her. Once she felt Lena was comfortable she looked into the woman's black eyes and that was all it took to continue to fall back onto the woman's irresistible lips.

Kara rubbed her body along the woman's creating the best kind of friction and didn't want to stop.

"I want you so bad" Kara breathed out almost closing her eyes from all the pleasure.

"Kara, K-Kara we n-need to stop"

"Why?" The girl protested.

"Well for one we shouldn't be doing this in an area we are most likely going to get caught anytime soon" Lena pulled back.

Kara looked at Lena then kissed the woman passionately again, taking her off guard. Lena giggled. "Kara, no" Lena had to push Kara off of her otherwise she may not want to stop kissing the girl either.

The look on Kara's face was almost similar to telling a child that they had run out of candy at a lolly shop.

Lena removed herself from the grass becoming vertical again and brushing off any remaining grass that had somehow gotten attached to her.

Kara groaned as she lay on the floor, not happy that she would eventually have to get up again. 

"We can continue this tonight if you want?" Kara sprung up from the ground, all hope wasn't lost for her.

Lena smirked back at Kara as she watched the girls reaction. It made her giddy inside.

"I need to go to the police station to give my statement" Lena was still flustered which made Kara smirk at her achievement.

"That's fine, I'll drive -"

"Oh no, you won't. I'm not getting back on that bike with you again. I prefer life"

Kara watched as Lena walked off, trying to not be offended.

"Come on Kara we can catch a taxi there together" 

"Fine" Kara huffed. What could she say, she was already whipped. 

She would do anything for the girl whether she liked it or not.


	9. Busted

Kara and Lena sat in silence on either side of the taxi, refusing to make eye contact. There was some hesitation if or if not they should do so because of the sparks that were still forming between them. Kara had this burning need to reach out and grab Lena's hand. The temperature was rising high inside the cab and Kara was fighting the urge to stop herself from kissing Lena and continue from where they left off before.

Kara slowly turned her head to face the woman, trying to anticipate her next move. Lena had sensed the girl watching her and automatically understood what Kara was trying to do. She reacted by lifting her lip slowly to show she was somewhat amused. 

It was obvious Lena knew exactly what Kara had been thinking.

"Kara?" Lena was still looking out the window charmed by the city streets during the daylight.

The woman took comfort in knowing that Mon-El was locked away as she could take in and appreciate the wonders of the city life, something that was rare for her ever since signing the deeds to the history museum. 

She was still adamant about finding the previous owners, unsure if they were aware of the treasures inside that were supposedly lost from the fire all those years ago.

Lena kept the key to the secret room ever since the fire occurred. She found it from the debris and soon after with Kara located the room. 

The key was kept on her at all times so when she found the previous owner they could open the room together and see what was kept inside. 

Kara, on the other hand, had other thoughts swimming in her mind. She was somehow now leaning closer next to Lena's body and felt a rush being inches from touching the woman. Kara's fingers delicately became close enough to brush the edge of Lena's palm and felt the woman shiver. 

"Mmhm?" Kara replied.

"What are you doing?" Lena's eyes traveled down to Kara's fingers that were now tickling her by intertwining with hers, and back up to meet the girls face which she soon after detected the girl smirking back at her.

"I just wanted to play"

Lena raised one of her eyebrows in a way that Kara was quickly beginning to love. It was just the feeling that she received when she watched Lena do it. If the woman was doing it deliberately it was doing its purpose, driving Kara wild. 

"I'm sure there will be a few coloring books for you to enjoy at the station" Lena giggled at the same time Kara frowned. It made Lena laugh as she knew it was Kara's way of sulking.

Kara folded her arms unimpressed and deeply turned on at the same time. She wanted to crash her lips onto Lena's knowing that it would definitely shut her up. 

Lena decided she wouldn't be too cruel as she softly stroked Kara's hair.

"You're not making this easier for me" Lena blew a kiss towards Kara making the girl huff in annoyance. 

"After we have sorted everything at the Police Station I might invite you to come back to my apartment" Kara's head perked up at the mention of being inside Lena's apartment and felt butterflies accumulate inside her body. "But that's up to you" Lena finished cockily looking back out the window.

"Up to me?" Kara gestured her hand at her chest unsure what Lena had meant by that.

"You need to behave" Kara sighed.

Her face became flushed at the thought of what was underneath the woman's blazer along with many other thoughts she would never dare to say aloud.

Kara pouted like a small child. "Fine" She mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that?" Lena continued teasing the girl.

"Just please make it stop" The driver cut in randomly.

Lena and Kara were alarmed. Their cab driver had been listening in on their conversation and more importantly deciding to give his two cents on their not so private conversation.

"I just, it's all too much guys. Lena can you stop being such a tease, you both like each other and Kara just man up already" 

Kara automatically puffed out her chest at the man's advice.

The voice had been unfamiliar at first but now was so obvious Kara wondered why she hadn't detected it a lot sooner. 

Their cab driver was Mon-El!

His head was covered by a baseball cap and remained forward. The women didn't even think twice when entering the vehicle that the driver hadn't bothered to look at them. 

How in the world he managed to find them was something that Kara couldn't fathom quick enough. She felt fearful for what Mon-El had planned for them.

Kara watched as Lena gripped the car handle tightly and automatically wrapped her hand around Lena's left hand to show her support. Kara was going to protect Lena no matter what.

"Aw so adorable you both are holding hands and it's not even Valentine's day yet" Mon-El's eyes gazed back at the women inside the back seat from inside his mirror.

Kara's eyes gazed at something unfamiliar Mon-El had been clutching onto securely. She couldn't make it out clearly but it appeared similar to a glimpse of what she saw Lena place inside of her bra before they escaped the museum.

Was there a copy she thought? and if so she wondered if Lena was aware of this?

This wasn't good she presumed. 

When Kara turned to look at Lena's reaction she squinted her eyes and observed Lena mouthed the words _fake. It's a fake._ Kara let out a deep breath she was holding in. .

Mon-El pulled up at the back of a garage. It was the entryway of a mechanic dealer shop Kara worked out.

Mon-El noticed Kara and Lena were communicating non verbally with each other through his mirror and it was making him agitated. 

He took out his gun as a force of habit as a reaction to their behavior. 

"Hey, hey none of that!" Mon-El alluded to their private conversation between them. He turned the engine off, making sure to wave his gun in the mirror to show he wasn't fooling around. "Both of you out now and no funny business"

Kara followed Lena slowly outside of the vehicle while making sure she kept a close eye on Lena's retreating form. 

Mon-El soon after made his way around the vehicle. His gun was kept low as a way to threaten the couple from trying to escape.

"So you all know why we're here?"

"I don't" Kara automatically replied and Lena shook her head. 

"There is something that has been hiding inside the National City History Museum for many years now and there are only 3 people in this world that knows about it"

"4 now" Kara replied proudly.

"Do you have a death wish Kara?"

"No" Out of the blue Kara stepped forward and caught Mon-El off guard by punching the man in his stomach, causing him to slip his gun from his hands, and finish him off by slamming him onto the ground with her spinning kick. "But you do bam!"

Lena's mouth was agape, clearly stunned and impressed as she looked at Mon-El then slowly back at Kara who was now smiling brightly.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Kara Danvers?"

"First of all that turns me on when you say my full name and second of all I'm a master in 6 different forms of martial arts" Kara responded by blowing on her nails "But I guess you would have known all that if you had listened to me" Kara huffed as she placed both hands on her hips.

Lena rolled her eyes and just smiled. Kara's ego needed to be soothed and Lena gave her this moment of glory. For now. 

Mon-El stirred on the ground in pain. Lena instinctively saw the man trying to get back up, she walked over to position herself in just the right spot to punch him, making Mon-El fall back onto the surface.

Kara's mouth fell open in shock.

"I think I'm in love!"

"I guess you're not the only one who has secrets" Lena smirked.

"Keep up that sexy talk and I'll show you what it's like to have secrets" 

Lena terminated her walking and creased her eyebrows together.

"That made no sense whatsoever"

"Well, it sounded more romantic in my head" Lena chuckled.

"You are definitely one of a kind Kara Danvers"

"I am one of your kind" Kara wriggled her eyebrows back at the woman. 

Lena could hear sirens getting closer. "Come on we have to get going"

"Wait, how do they know we are here?"

"Someone must have tipped them off. Let's go Kara" Kara started running to catch up to Lena then halted in her tracks. She retreated back to Mon-El's unconscious form. "Kara not now" Lena hissed back at her not understanding what her intentions were.

"Just a sec" Kara bent down towards the man and removed the bullets from his gun. She used her shirt making sure to wipe her fingerprints on it. Kara looked up to see Lena giving her a strange look. "What? It's not eco-friendly"

Lena exhaled. "Let's go, we don't have much time left!" 

Kara easily caught up to Lena's pace. "I feel like I'm in an action movie"

"The less you talk the faster you can run" Lena spoke as she paced her words between her short breaths.

"Anything for you dear" Kara replied.

Lena smirked as she continued running at a swift pace. She was taking Kara back to where it all began.

_The museum._


	10. Keeper

"And that's enough running for today" Kara mentioned as she found solace on the back of an elderly man's mobility scooter.

 

Lena turned to look back at the girl and was horrified. "Kara get off that now!"

 

"Ugh whatever" Kara rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the ride Pete" Kara saluted the man before jumping backward off his scooter.

 

Old Pete smiled and waved back as he observed Kara removed herself easily. He remained at a steady pace traveling forwards, whilst continuing to whistle to himself. 

 

"Honestly and even with help you still managed to be behind me this whole time?" Lena was perplexed.

 

"Well, I clearly had a better view from behind" Kara winked. 

 

Lena knew what Kara was alluding to and her cheeks flushed a red shade.

 

Kara smirked as she mentally high fived herself. 

 

 

Nearly 15 minutes later into their speedily walk the two girls came across the back entrance of the National City Museum. Kara's head tilted upwards in amazement at the beautiful sight of it. She was in awe of how large the building actually was. 

 

The door was bolted tight as it was only intended for the janitor to access in and out for specifically taking out the trash.

 

Kara analyzed the door and rolled up her sleeves in order to position herself in the right spot. 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Lena folded her arms and she watched Kara unsuccessfully barge into the back entrance without warning.

 

"Ow, mother f- Don't worry Lena I got this!"

 

"Kara stop!" Lena called out to the girl just as she slammed her arm into the door for the second time and fell hard onto the ground. 

 

Lena did try to warn her but again Kara was too stubborn to listen to her.

 

Kara had accepted her defeat as she lay down still on the grey surface with her mouth hung open. She felt like she was seeing double of everything which to her made the building seem more spectacular from her eyes.

 

 

Lena decided to walk over to Kara so she could hover her body over Kara's head. Kara was now looking up at Lena upside down as she let out a 'wow'.

 

 

"Are you finished?"

 

"I -I think so. You're s-so beautiful. I can see butterflies circling around your head" Lena frowned down at the girl not impressed.

 

 

"Just wondering Kara, did it escape your interest to figure out on your own that as the owner of this museum, you would put two and together and realize that I do acquire access to this building?"

 

 

Kara sighed. "There is a strong chance that I didn't come to that conclusion fast enough" Lena rolled her eyes.

 

"Come on Kara, get up we haven't got all day" Kara offered her hands up for Lena to help her get back up. Lena shook her head while grabbing onto Kara's arms, supporting her frame.

 

"Hey, be careful with the goods" Lena huffed.

 

"You're not exactly light OK"

 

"What can I say I work out" Kara replied thinking she was being her charming self.

 

When Kara was finally positioned upright again she hadn't realized how close she was to have her body pressed against Lena's and naturally became startled. She immediately fell onto Lena and accidentally managed to back the woman and herself into the wall behind them.

 

Lena and Kara were now breathing heavily from their close proximity.

 

"So this is a brand new development we have here" Kara observed Lena's chest rising and falling and felt a tingling sensation inside.

 

 

Kara's eyes shifted darker as she watched Lena become lost for words.

 

"This is nice" 

 

"Kara" Lena warned.

 

"I love it when you say my name, it's so sexy" Kara remained with her two hands pressed flat onto the wall, either side of Lena's head.

 

"Not now" Lena successfully pushed Kara backward from her so she could find the key to the museum.

 

Kara groaned then stopped abruptly. "Wait so you said not now which implies you mean later?" Kara raised one of her eyebrows as if she were trying to solve an equation.

 

Lena winked at Kara before entering inside the doors making Kara lost for words instead.

 

 

The building was left with an eerie like silence. Most of the people who were previously inside, Lena assumed had left. Lena guided Kara back to the place where Mon-El had kept Cat Grant tied up.

 

As they entered the small room Lena looked around for clues at another entry was close by. Kara followed suit observing the room and wondering where this mysterious secret room would be?

 

"Whatever happens Kara I want you to know that I am very fortunate that you have helped me make it this far. I don't know how I mean you being you and all" Lena chuckled. "I don't think I could have done this or any of this without you" Lena finished sincerely while looking anywhere but directly into Kara's eyes.

 

Kara kept quiet and just as she noticed Lena step forward she gently grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her close.

 

"What are you do-?" Lena's question was cut off all of a sudden by Kara's warm lips. 

 

Lena moaned as Kara opened her mouth wider with her own. Kara's hands were deliciously wrapped around Lena's waist in order for their bodies to create the most pleasurable sensations being flushed together.

 

Even Lena was momentarily distracted by Kara's hand trailing down her waistline to grip her bottom and a delighted gasp escaped from the woman's mouth.

 

"Hem Hemm" A man's voice had broken Lena and Kara apart unexpectedly.

 

The older man smiled at the two women before him.

 

Kara frowned as Lena's eyes widened.

 

"Hello, Lena my name is Mr-"

 

"Fossil!" Lena exclaimed. She had only ever seen the man from pictures but knew that this was the man she was looking for. Lena and Kara both looked at one another like this was too good to be true.

 

"I'm guessing you might be wondering why I am here and now of all days?"

 

"W-well yes it is awfully strange considering the events from today. What made you come back?" Lena was confused and yet excited.

 

"I seemed to have a large number of missed calls from none other than a Cat Grant, have you heard of her? Well anyways she is very persistent and made it very clear I had to get here now" 

 

"Told ya" Kara pretended to brush the dirt from her shoulders to indicate she had planned this all along. Lena side smirked the girl before continuing on.

 

"Well, that's lucky. Mr. Fossil there is something I have to show you" Lena pulled out a key quickly. She made sure it was kept safe on her all this time. The key was designed to look similar to a bone shape.

 

Mr. Fossil smirked as he removed a key similar to hers from inside his pocket.

 

"Woah" Kara said aloud wanting to feel as though she was included.

 

"It's been a while but I distinctly remember there was a room in here for these keys to go inside" Mr. Fossil searched the room, tapping on the sides of the walls and benches until he heard a squeaking noise.

 

Kara stepped back onto a matt which she felt something bend beneath her feet. She pulled the matt back and what appeared underneath startled her completely.

 

"You found it!" Both Mr. Fossil and Lena were very impressed. "I could kiss you!" 

 

"Please don't" Lena giggled at Kara's reluctance.

 

"Are you ready Lena?" The man motioned for their keys. Lena and Mr. Fossil bent down and open the hatch from both ends.

 

All three hovered over a gleaming light. 

 

"We did it! We found the missing treasure" Lena was nearly in tears as she looked down the open hatch and felt privileged to be here for when they found it.

 

 

_One Year Later_

 

National City History Museum was restructured and had the funding to fix all the damages from what Mon-El destroyed. What the man hadn't crushed was their spirits and determination to fix the museum back to its original state.

 

Kara was beaming as she lay in bed drifting off to sleep slowly whilst struggling to watch the news. It was viewing the museum and the anniversary of how far it had come. What was even more impressive is that her girlfriend Lena was being interviewed. 

Her glasses sagged lower as her head fell to the side.

 

"I was only gone for 5 minutes" Kara was cut off a snore as her head snapped back up as she watched Lena lean onto her bedroom door.

 

Kara yawned as she watched Lena with a soft smile. "I was just watching you on the news. Couldn't stop staring at your ass though I mean dayum"

 

Lena giggled.

 

"Come to bed babe" Kara tapped the side where she was lying down all snug. 

Lena slowly walked over so she could crawl over Kara's body. Lena gently took off Kara's glasses and pulled the sheets back so she was now straddling Kara.

 

Lena rocked forward and Kara felt pure bliss.

 

"What is all this? It's not my birthday for a few weeks?"

 

"Well, aren't you lucky I am a Luthor and I am very, very spontaneous" Lena removed her top followed by her bra and Kara's head moved forward to rest inside between both breasts.

 

Lena started laughing as Kara was tickling the woman.

 

"And I guess you're lucky too I am wild and unpredictable" Kara easily managed to flip Lena over and start devouring the woman. Kara made sure to focus on every inch of Lena's body making her moan and noticed her feet tingle. 

 

Both bodies were rocking together in a synchronized way and Kara made sure she wouldn't stop until Lena screamed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this was but it was fun writing it lol Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
